


Walking After You

by Snowstorm231



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm231/pseuds/Snowstorm231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm horrible at these but here goes....) This is a story of everything from romance to sadness. It's the tale of two people who meet, become friends, and eventually become lovers. A story about a wounded heart being healed. A story about someone being accepted for who they are, even if they feel like they shouldn't be. </p><p>Basically lots of fluff.</p><p>Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. It never happened. Nothing is meant to be implied about the "real people" named in this story, and no malice is intended. It is all pure fantasy dreamed up by the author, not meant to be viewed as factual by any stretch of the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. It never happened. Nothing is meant to be implied about the "real people" named in this story, and no malice is intended. It is all pure fantasy dreamed up by the author, not meant to be viewed as factual by any stretch of the imagination.

"Ugh...." You said, gripping the empty cup in your hand as crappy music blares into your ears. What the hell were these guys doing up on the stage? They obviously had no clue how to play the instruments, and they were just doing covers of already crappy enough songs (or at least in your opinion they were crappy. you never say that out loud, because someone might actually like this shit.)

"What's wrong hun?" The bartender, Tina (Short for Christina), who was also one of your old childhood friends, came over to you with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh nothing really....." you paused and looked around, and whispered to her, "I just am NOT feeling it tonight with this shitty music playing, that's all."

"Ohhhh......" She looked at you with a smirk. "I know, it's pretty bad, huh?" She complained as she poured you your usual drink, the ole' rum an' coke, handing it back to you with a smile. "Don't worry. It'll be better soon. If it was going to be like this all night, I wouldn't of bothered inviting you."

"I know. Your taste in music is almost exactly like mine.....give er' take a couple songs here and there." You chuckled as Tina faked a cross look before giggling along with you.

".....by the way.....how many drinks has that been for ya now? Three or four?" She asked, pouring a drink for herself.

You laughed. "It's only been two, mom." You rolled you eyes, "Geeze get off my case will ya? You know I'm a responsible drinker!"

"I know, I know, I just wanna make sure you won't let guys take advantage of you.....that's all, Raeliegh." Ah shit. She said your name. That meant she was serious. You didn't wanna be serious right now.

"I know Tina, I was joking around." You tell her with a soft smile. "It's fine. I'll watch myself."

She nodded as the people on stage finally finished, leaving the stage empty, but not for long. Your eyebrows scrunched up as you looked closer, confused as to who was going on stage now. Either they were huge fanboys of you favorite band, or.... nah that wasn't possible. They wouldn't be in your little town. You decided to go with the first reason.

The four guys walking up on the stage DID look alot like them though.....there were four of them: A blondie that was hopping on the drum kit, testing them out before they played any songs; a tanned one that had short black hair, playing a few chords on a guitar that he must have brought; a guy that had buzz cut strawberry blonde hair, who took up the bass; and one who must've been the lead singer, a man who had side-swept black hair and a goatee of the same color (of course), picking up the other guitar on the stage. You wouldn't admit it to anyone.....but you had HUGE suspicions that they were indeed your favorite band of all time, the Foo Fighters. And the lead singer looked ALOT like Dave Grohl, the lead singer of the band.......who you secretly had a HUGE crush on.

"How y'all doing tonight?" The lead singer yelled into the mic, which lead people to yell in excitement.

"SEE?! What did I tell you, huh?" Tina yelled over the noise, making you turn and smile.

"What EVER do you mean, Tina?"

"Well.....you'll see if you don't see it now." She giggled as they started playing "Learn To Fly", one of your favorites by ahem......not them, but the actual band.

"So what? They're just playing a Foo Fighters song. They ARE kinda popular, you know..." You trail off, sipping on the now empty glass.

Tina just chuckled again as she refilled your glass. "Sure....."

You had to admit, they were good, and they did sound like they were the band themselves....but you still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, the Foo Fighters were invited to play a gig here tonight." She finally explained later, after the band played they're fifth song.

You swear your eyes bulged out of your head that exact moment. "WHAT?!" You gulped down and set the glass down. "Then please excuse me as I go to enjoy the music!" You yelled over the shouts of people.

She just giggled for the hundredth time and took your glass as you ran off into the crowd, deprecate to get in front.

After a few minutes of squeezing and crawling, you made it to the front of the crowd, right in front of the band. Dave just smiled at you as they played their final song, your favorite by them.....also known by it's actual title, "Walking After You." You smiled as you started singing along with him, swaying along to the song. You closed your eyes, enjoying the moment, and when you opened them up again, you were astonished by the sight of Dave Grohl himself staring at you, smiling as he watched you sway back and forth. You blushed like any silly person would do, which only made him smile more.

The song eventually finished, and you went back to Tina while they packed up and people were leaving, who was giggling like a little girl who finally figured out someone's secret......OH GOD. You looked at her, hoping she didn't see that whole scene and figured out you secret crush on the lead singer. You would never hear the end of it if that was the case.

"So? How was he? I-I mean, the song?" She chuckled, faking innocence.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm a silly girl for ever thinking that I could get with someone like that...." You said, drooping down in a seat, ignoring Tina's sudden gaze behind you. You figured she was just laughing even more in her head, going through that scene again and again in her head.

"I wouldn't say you were silly. I'd say you were the complete opposite of that." You whizzed around in your seat as soon as you heard that gruff, but soft voice. Your jaw dropped as you blushed. It was Dave. THE Dave Grohl. He was talking to you. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, and you swore that it was pounding in your chest so loud that he could hear it.

Tina poured you another rum and coke to finish off the night as you stared at him, um-ing and ah-ing like the idiot you were. You desperately reached behind you for the glass, grasping it and drinking some while regaining your composure.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not that horrifying, am I?" Tina laughed behind you as you chugged down the rum and coke, putting the glass back down, hoping she got the hint and poured you another. Thankfully she did. She shrugged as she poured your drink.

"Nah, she's just amazed that the lead singer of her favorite band went out of his way to talk to such a normal, ordinary girl like her." OH YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER. She knew what she had done and giggled as you glared at her before looking back at Dave, who was laughing as well. Oh even his laugh was amazing, you told yourself as you stared into those lovely, dark eyes of his.

He eventually stopped and smiled. "Well, I don't know who this normal and ordinary girl is, but I sure did wanna talk to the extraordinary and definitely NOT normal girl who was enjoying my song so much that she had to be right out front." He said as he shrugged, chuckling some more.

"Yo! Dave! Come 'ere! We gotta talk!"

He turned around "Yeah! I'll be right there!" He turned back to face you. "I'll be right back, alright?" He smiled as he walked over to his band mates. You were still silently sipping your rum and coke, just sitting, staring at him. Tina walked away from you.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you guys, but you'll have to discuss it outside, I gotta lock up and get some sleep." She said, looking back at you and winking.

She wasn't.......AW SHIT SHE WAS. She was planning to leave without driving you home so that SOMEONE would let you stay with them, or drive you home instead and crash at your place.......which was a total wreck......

Which is why she's your best friend.


	2. Intrigued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! It's mostly because it's just a filler chapter. I promise not every chapter will be like this!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. It never happened. Nothing is meant to be implied about the "real people" named in this story, and no malice is intended. It is all pure fantasy dreamed up by the author, not meant to be viewed as factual by any stretch of the imagination.

You and the band were all outside. Tina left already, and you were just standing there in the cold, awkwardly hugging the corner of the bar. Dave noticed you and said something to the guys as he walked over to you.

"You alright?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah...." You say, your teeth chattering, "J-just a bit cold, that's all."

He shook his head and took off his jacket wrapping it around you. "You gotta drive home? There's NO way I'm letting a a nice girl such as you walk home on a night like this."

You shook your head and he nodded. asking you to just hang on for a sec. He raced over to the rest of the band, saying something, and they all nodded. "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Yep. Night Dave!"

"Night guys! Have fun without me!" He laughed as he ran back to you. "Alright. I'm driving you back. But.." He paused, looking at his watch, "It's already three in the morning....so is it alright if I crash at your place?" He asked, looking straight into your eyes.

"U-um.....yeah sure. I don't h-have an extra bed or anything though....."

"That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." He said with a smile as the two of you started walking to his truck. "So, do you usually go to bars, or did you just go because we were there tonight?" He grinned at you before laughing.

"Nah, to be honest, I didn't even know you guys were gonna be there. Tina invited me because 'I'd like the people playing.' Turns out she was right, huh?" You said as you giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?" He said, chuckling. You reached his truck and hopped into the passenger side, sighing happily before he got in as well.

"Alright. Time to show me where you live." He said with a grin.


	3. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. It never happened. Nothing is meant to be implied about the "real people" named in this story, and no malice is intended. It is all pure fantasy dreamed up by the author, not meant to be viewed as factual by any stretch of the imagination.

You guys made it to your place, which meant that you made it to the huge basement apartment that you had.

"So....this is where you live,huh? I'll have to keep that in mind. He said with a chuckle.

You smiled as you opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode. Not much here, but make yourself at home." You told him as you took off your shoes and flopped onto your bed. "Oh.....and...um...thanks for driving me home."

"No problem. Like I said, I didn't want any drunks trying to hurt you." He smiled at you after taking off his shoes as well, sitting down on the small couch.

You smiled as you turned on your radio, which started to play your Foo Fighters mixtape. Your heart stopped and you scrambled to turn it off, but not before it started blaring "Exhausted." You shut it off quickly and awkwardly sat there, while Dave laughed.

"UGH......." You crawled under the covers of you bed and hid. WHY didn't you switch it to radio before you turned it on?

All of a sudden, the stereo turned back on, continuing on Foo Fighters music, and the covers moved to reveal a huge grin.

"Come on, it ain't that bad. It's kinda nice to actually see someone who's a huge fan." He chuckled.

".....it's kinda embarrassing for me though.....especially when I have the lead singer of my favorite band hear my mixtape of his songs." You complained, trying to grab the sheets back so you could hide more.

He laughed as he shook his head, yanking the sheets off your bed so you couldn't hide from him. "Why? I think it's kinda c-" he trailed off, "um....kinda nice." He dropped the sheets on the floor. "Yeah, it's nice to see someone who likes my music, especially since that means they like the same style, and have the same thoughts."

"What do you mean by that?"You said, looking at him with a confused look, getting off your bed.

"What I mean by that is if you like my music, that means you most likely listen to the words, which mean you probably like the message behind the words."

"Ohhh.....ok. I get it. And yes, I do." You said, smiling at him. You looked at the clock.

It was 6 in the morning.

"Shit, we better sleep. It's six!" You giggled as he shrugged.

"Who needs sleep, eh?" He wandered into the kitchen. "So.......is it alright if I look around?" He looked back at you with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"I....I guess? Sure? But why?"

"I'm making you breakfast."

You ran into the kitchen, spreading your arms in a horrible attempt to stop him. "NO! I-I mean.....that's fine. I can make us breakfast."

He put his hands on your shoulders, which sent electricity throughout your whole body. You dropped your arms as he looked at you with a look that showed great compassion.  
"Look at you. You're tired, you always cook for yourself, do things for yourself. So now it's time you let someone do something for you instead, okay?"

You nodded slowly.

"Good. Now sit down and listen to my music while I make you breakfast." He smiled. "Oh! Do you like coffee?" You nodded. "Good! I'll make you coffee too!" You sighed and giggled as you sat down on the couch, grabbing your sketchpad and a pencil. You watched him as he cooked you eggs and ,made you coffee, absentmindedly sketching him as you watched.

"Whatcha doing?" The gruff but sweet voice in the kitchen bringing you back to reality.

"Just drawing and making sure you don't poison me." You chuckled as a fake gasp came out of the kitchen, "Well I never!" followed by laughter. "You better believe it!" You yelled as you laughed alongside him.

He shook his head as he brought out a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee out to you, putting it down on the the tiny able beside the arm of the couch. "Careful, it's very hot. Don't want you to burn yourself, now do we?"

You nodded and smiled. It was a good feeling, having someone who cared this much about you. He sat down beside you with his own cup of coffee and plate of eggs, grinning. 

"So did you try them yet?" He asked you, looking down at your breakfast, which you haven't even touched yet.

"I'm getting to it! Sheash!" You teased, grabbing the plate. You started eating.....and....holy shit. "These are.....DELICIOUS! How the hell did you manage to make them this good?" You looked at him in udder surprise. He smiled and chuckled, shrugging.

"Maybe I'm magic....."

"....or a really good cook." You added, giggling. You guys had your breakfast. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Well.....I was gonna ask if I could stick around. I gotta admit, you're a pretty cool person." He said, smiling and nodding.

"Well-" You started as "I'll stick around" came on. You both laughed. "- I was going to say sure, but I guess the music beat me to it." You shrugged.

You both laughed again, and you started watching the t.v., which was on a talk show. It was a segment on loneliness and how it was completely okay for you to be depressed at the lack of someone in your life......which made tears spring up in your eyes.

SHIT.

You didn't want him to see you crying, or at least not now, when everything was happy. You wiped them quickly and continued watching. But you didn't notice how he was watching you just then, and how he was now looking at you with a concerned look on his face.

You got sucked into their discussion, and sooner or later, you started crying again. But this time, you didn't wipe them off your face. Mostly because you couldn't tear your eyes from the screen.

You snapped back to reality as you felt two lean, but muscular arms wrap around you. You looked over your shoulder to see his face complete with a small smile and scrunched up eyebrows. "I am so, SO sorry. I shouldn't be-"

"Shhhh....." He cut you off, bringing a finger against your lips, and bringing you in closer for a hug. Your tears ran down your face even faster than they were as you hugged him, squeezing him tight. He in return, hugged you tightly, but also carefully, like you were a fragile thing already full of cracks.....which was kinda true, and you loved it."I understand. You don't have to explain." He whispered in you ear, "You're lonely. I get it. You don't want to admit you are, you act like this tough-as-nails, perfectly-fine-by-themselves person, and you just can't hide it anymore. I know how that feels.....don't worry."

You sobbed on his shoulder for what felt like hours while he just sat there, holding you against him. Eventually, you pulled away, and he gently wiped the tears from your face. 

"Don't worry," he trailed off and softly kissed your cheek, "you might find someone soon. If not now, then soon."

You stared at him with a small smile on your face and shrugged. He smiled back. You two sat like this for a while before he grabbed one of your hands with his, and put the other gently on the side of your face, smiling before slowly going in and kissing you softly on the lips.

You eyes teared up again, this time in joy as he pulled away and saw the ginormous grin on your face. You hugged him tightly again as you kissed him on the cheek, whispering "Thank you Dave. Thank you so much for that."

He hugged back and said "You're welcome beautiful." You pulled away and looked at him with a grin.

"So......I'd like to say you kinda like me a bit, huh?" You sassed.

"Well.....instead of answering with words....." He trailed off as he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you again. This time your eyes slowly shut and neither of you pulled away, your kissing turning more and more passionate with every second.

Eventually, you pulled away, your heart trying to burst out of your chest, and you face more red that a tomato.

This was going to be an interesting day.

It was going to be an interesting day indeed.


End file.
